Through the Dragon's Eyes
by booklover3145
Summary: We all know Toothless' story: how he was shot down by Hiccup and eventually befriended him. But what about before? How did he end up working for the Red/Green Death? Were there any other Night Furies he lived with? Did he have a family, did he experience love which enabled him to trust Hiccup? Well, we're about to find out. Has some mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! It's booklover3145. I know this has been done a lot, but I wanted to do one of my own. This is my first multi-chapter fic (yay!), so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, but it's summer, so probably soon. Wow, that was a long sentence.**

 **Disclaimer: if I owned HTTYD, the plot wouldn't be nearly as good and there would be a lot more Hiccstrid.**

 **So, here it is…**

Through the Dragon's Eyes

 _Toothless' POV_

The first thing I felt was a need to get out. I instinctively knew I was in my shell, and I needed to get out. I twisted and turned, hoping to break free. Then, my newly developed ears heard a voice.

"Night! Night! Wake up, he's hatching!" Night? I didn't know any dragon named Night. "Midnight the Night Fury, WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Correction: I didn't know any dragon named Midnight.

"Coming Luna! What is it?"

"He's hatching!"

Once again, I tried to push free of my egg. When that didn't work, I scratched the side of the egg as hard as I could. It worked, there was a crack! I scratched again, and again, and again. Finally, the top half of the shell cracked open.

At first, I saw light. Blinding light. Then, two figures appeared. They blurred and shifted and eventually solidified into two dragons standing above me.

"Oh, look Luna! He looks exactly like you!"

"But he has your eyes, Night!"

Luna and Night. Mum and Dad. These were my parents.

"He's a boy Luna!" Night shouted with glee. "That means _I_ get to name him!"

"Very well, Night" Luna said, amused.

"Hmm, well, I was thinking, maybe… Natt Raseri? Raseri for short." Night said tentatively.

 *****A/N Natt Raseri means Night Fury in Norwegian. Since Vikings lived in Norway I thought his name could be in Norwegian.*****

Luna bolted up. "Natt Raseri? Are you serious? His name, in Viking Tongue? What have we come to, naming our children in the Forbidden Tongue!"

"No, Luna, think about it." Night pleaded. "If we give him a Viking Tongue name, they will not hurt him. He will never be harmed at the hands of a Viking."

"Ok then, Natt Raseri it is." Luna relented. She smiled down at me.

Natt Raseri. My name is Natt Raseri.

 **Wow. Done with my first chapter. The second one should be up by tomorrow. I might even update today! Anyway, give me your thoughts in the reviews.**

 **Also, should little Natt Raseri's parents die protecting him, or of natural causes. I think it should be the first one, but you let me know. Byeeeeeeee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola everyone! It's bookloer3145.**

 **I know, I know, I'm so sorry! I was supposed to update yesterday, but...life! I made a plan, how do two updates a week sound to you? I'm probably going to update on Mondays and Saturdays.**

 **That being said, I probably don't deserve this but WOW GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH! On this story, I got 32 views and 2 reviews and on my other one I got 5 reviews and...wait for it...330 views! WOWZA PEOPLE THANK YOU!**

 **Anyway, sadly, I don't own HTTYD.**

 **Here's chapter 2!**

 _Toothless' POV 3 yrs later:_

"Mum, Mum, Mum, guess what!" I came bursting into the cave, my face alight with happiness.

"Calm down, then we'll talk, darkling." Mum said with an amused expression on her face. I grimaced at Mum's pet name for me, but the breathlessly happy expression came on my face once again.

"But it's not something I can say while being calm!" I danced around the cave. My short but sharp claws left marks on the cold stone floor.

"That much is true." Dad appeared at the mouth of the cave. He settled down next to Mum with a proud expression on his face.

"I caught my first fish!" I announced, happy and proud at the same time. "This means I'm not a Flightling anymore! I'm a Dragonling!"

In the dragon world, a dragon's life was marked with ceremonies. The first ceremony was the hatching, where dragons became Eggies. Most dragons don't remember their own Eggie ceremony, just their sons' and daughters'. The second ceremony was first flight. The Eggies then became Flightlings. No dragon ever forgets their flightling ceremony. The warm sun on your face, the cool wind blowing past your wings, the euphoria at finally becoming airborne...yes, it was definitely every dragon's favorite ceremony. The third was the first fish ceremony. This was when the Flightling caught his first fish and became a Dragonling. The next one was the coming-of-age ceremony. This one happened when a Dragonling aged 20 years. They officially became Dragons. The last one was the elder ceremony. When dragons grew old their scales fall off, and duller, more delicate scaled replaced them. When a Dragon's first scale fell off, they became an Elder.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, my little flightli-oops! I guess I can't call you that anymore, Raseri" Mum said, her face alight with happiness.

"No, you can't!" I boasted. "Now I'm a Dragonling!"

"What type of fish was it?" Mum inquired.

"An Icelandic Cod!" I said proudly.

Mum let out a little gasp and smiled at Dad. Dad was watching our conversation with interest and said "Yup! The hardest fish to catch and my son caught one for his _first_ catch! Guess he's just naturally that amazing!"

Mum chuckled. "We are Darkscales, Night! That's probably why." Then, she turned back to me and smiled again. "But you're right. Amazing job, Raseri!" Mum started grooming me, while Dad settled down for a nap.

"Mum, Dad, how come we don't know any other Darkscales? We are faster, stronger, more powerful, and basically more powerful than any other dragon! How come there are only three of us?" I asked. I was really curious about this because I had been first out of all of my friends to fly and catch fish, and I could usually always beat them in a play-fight.

Dad winced and Mum audibly sighed. "Raseri, well, you see-" she was cut off by a Rockeater running into our cave. Rockeaters are big and slow, but very kind and fun to play with.

The Rockeater said "Vikings! Spotted offshore! Hurry!" She seemed very distressed, but I was confused. What were Vikings?

Dad sprung up and said in a very commanding tone "Raseri, stay here. Your mum and I will take care of this."

What! No way was I staying in the cave! Whatever made my Dad look frightened was worth seeing, maybe even fearing. "But-" I started.

Dad cut me off. "Natt Raseri, you will stay here!" I gulped. Mum and Dad only used my full name when I was in real trouble.

"Ok." I said glumly. I waited until they flew out of the cave, then I followed them. Being a beginner flyer, I was a little unsteady, but I was a Darkscale! I could fly way better than Dragonlings.

What I saw made me gasp. Gathered around, where a floating piece of wood with little beings on it couldn't see us but we could see them, were all of the dragons I knew! I saw Rockeaters, Spiketails, Fireskins, Twoheads, Smallfires, and more! And, of course, Mum and Dad were at the front.

"We'll take care of this, it's just one ship." Dad said. Huh, so carefully constructed floating piece of wood was called a _ship_. Dad stepped forward and let out a small blast, meant to scare. Darkscale blasts were different from other dragons. They breathed fire, while be breathed something else that was 10 times more powerful and destructive. It would burn out teeth, so we have retractable teeth. Mum and Dad call it plasma. I call it superfire.

The little - what was it called? - Viking shrieked and turned his ship around. It swam away quickly. I heard Dad say "It was just one, not the fleets, probably just traveling. Nothing to worry about." That was my cue to leave. I flew home as fast as I could.

I quickly made it look like I was sleeping, but Mum was smart "Hold out your paw." She told me, and I reluctantly did. It wasn't warm yet from body heat, so I pulled myself into seating position.

"What were they?" I asked.

Mum huffed angrily. "Vikings." Dad said with hate. "They are tough creatures. No fire, weak skin, but big brains. They use metal to protect themselves, metal and wood. They make nature bend to their will and kill ruthlessly."

"Vikings and dragons have been enemies forever." Mum added. She paused, then said "Your name is in Viking Tongue."

"What!" I gasped. "If we hate them so much, why is my name in their tongue?"

"Well, that's part of the reason." Dad said. "If your name is in Viking Tongue, then you will never be harmed by them."

"Well, what does Natt Raseri mean then?" I inquired.

"It means Night Fury." Mum said. I smiled. Night Fury. That sounded strong, fearsome.

"Raseri, promise me this." Dad said seriously. I gave him my full attention. Dragon promises were powerful, eternally binding. "Promise me you will never engage a ruthless, fearsome Viking."

I nodded. "I promise" I solemnly declared. 

Later, as I slept, I kept in mind:

 _Vikings are tough creatures. No fire, weak skin, but big brains. They use metal to protect themselves, metal and wood. They make nature bend to their will and kill ruthlessly._

 _Never engage a ruthless, fearsome Viking._

 _I promise._

I meant it.

I would _never_ engage a Viking.

 **Wow, that was a long chapter. The next one should be up by Friday. For reference:**

 **Darkscales- Night Furies**

 **Rockeaters-Gronkles**

 **Spiketails-Deadly Nadders**

 **Fireskins-Monstrous Nightmares**

 **Twoheads-Hideous Zipplebacks**

 **Smallfires-Terrible Terrors**

 **Anyway, see you guys soon! Byeeeeeeeeee!**


	3. Author's Note

**Hola everyone! It's booklover3145.**

 **I'm sorry, I know I got your hopes up thinking this was a chapter.**

 **Sadly, it is not. It is an Author's Note! Funny how everyone seems to hate these.**

 **Anyway, I won't be able to update anytime soon because of reasons, so my next chapter will probably come out** ** _next_** **Friday.**

 **I know, I'm really sorry! However, I'll try to make up for it. The next chapter will hopefully be really long.**

 **Hang in there, just a week!**

 **See you guys soon!**

 **~booklover3145**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola peoples! It's booklover3145.**

 **Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait! Hopefully, though, this chapter is long. I think. That should make up for it, right?**

 **But, it is a bit early, despite being late. That made no sense.**

 **1199 VIEWS ON THIS STORY, 4 FOLLOWERS, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

 **Anyway, I've got this idea: after HTTYD 1, I could describe everyone's reactions to what happened. I know, that's bad and I should be focusing on this, but let me know what you think.**

 **If I own HTTYD, then Toothless isn't the most adorable dragon** ** _ever!_** **(Especially that smile he gave hiccup when he freed him from the alpha's control in HTTYD 2, it's so cute!)**

 **Without further ado, chapter 3:**

 _6 years later (Toothless is 9):_

True to my word, I _never_ interacted with Vikings.

When I was 6, I became old enough to help my parents and the other dragons my age and older to defend our island against Vikings. I am proud to say, I became a powerful dragon! I was an amazing flying, doing twists and turns and loops and flying at speed other dragons could only dream of achieving. My plasma blasts (yes, I called it by its actual name now, although superfire sounds much better) were precise, accurate, and so concentrated, they were more powerful than a Fireskin and a Spiketail combined- and that's saying something! I became even more powerful than my parents! But I didn't abuse this fact, except for when there was only one Cod left. That Cod belongs to me!

Basically, true to Dad's words, I became a fury of the night. A Night Fury.

Of course, Dad taught me everything I knew, so I owe that to him.

I also owe him in way more than that. What he predicted, happened. Because my name was in Viking Tongue, no Viking spear, arrow, or bola **(long rope with metal spheres on the end)** ever touched me, even when I flew straight int0 their fire. However, like Mum said, I was always cautious.

Soon, the Vikings started calling us Darkscales "Night Furies". I know. Take a moment to absorb that.

Mum shook her head. Dad laughed and laughed and we couldn't shut him up. He went on and on about the irony. As for me, I thought this was fate.

It happened on a bright, clear night.

The skies were perfect for a little nighttime flight. Which is exactly what we were doing. Mum, Dad and I were flying near the shores of our island.

That's when _it_ came.

A Spinningmouth. **(Whispering Death)**

He burst out of the ground and flew in front of my parents. The strangest part? They didn't look as surprised as I was.

"Where have you _been_!?" The Spinningmouth roared in a raspy voice. "You promised us. You said you would lay the egg because of some stupid Darkscale custom, and come back to her with the Eggie. She has been _furious_!"

I couldn't make any sense out of this, but Dad spoke up. "We have left her! Deathfire is a disgrace to the name of dragon, and we will never return to her!" he said firmly.

"Oh, you will." the Spinningmouth growled.

"So, how are you these days, Cutthroat?" Mus said in a casual voice. She wasn't fooling anyone, her pupils were slits. No one can withstand Mum's glare, and I've been working on mine.

Apparently, the Spinningmouth's name is Cutthroat. But that didn't sound right. What horrible parents would name their child _Cutthroat?_ Maybe this mysterious and feared " _Deathfire_ " named him that.

"Are you still glad being Deathfire's pet!?" she spat. He sneered back.

Dad said in a commanding tone "Leave us and no one will get hurt. We will let you succumb to your slavery in peace."

"After all" Mum added, "You were never a match for us."

"Oh, but I've picked up some new tricks while you've been gone." Cutthroat leered and without any warning, attacked.

I was so shocked, I didn't realize I had moved out of the way. Cutthroat was chasing Mum, and it was obvious she hadn't expected this. Dad roared in challenge and shot a bright purple plasma blast at Cutthroat, which he easily dodged. However, the blast distracted Cutthroat long enough so Mum was able to fly beside Dad.

"Well, you've gotten better." Mum said, out of breath. Cutthroat snarled and lunged at Dad, who dodged. Mum shot a blast at Cutthroat's tail, bit it didn't seem to faze him much. I remembered Dad telling me a few years ago:

 _"Every dragon has a shot limit. How much does the Rockeater have?"_

 _"Six, right Dad?"_

 _"Yup! Six, you've gotten better at remembering this Raseri."_

 _"Dad..."_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"What's the shot limit for a Darkscale?"_

 _"Oh, I haven't told you yet?_

 _"No. You never told me."_

 _"Well, I know this is going to sound outrageous, but Darkscales don't have have a shot limit. We can keep firing on forever!"_

Darkscales can fire on forever, but Cutthroat was a crazy good fighter. It was going to take more than unlimited shots to defeat him.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a yell from Dad. Silently cursing myself, I watched the battle. Dad was trying to distract it while Mum was coming in from behind, but that strategy didn't seem to be working. Suddenly, Cutthroat lunged out and bit Dad by the neck! NO!

All of the memories flashed through my head: his teachings, his laugh, the way he held on to me and Mum at night as though we were the most important things in the universe, all of that- gone! I looked at his face as he fell towards the sea. There was one expression on his face. Pride and a hope things would turn out right.

Before I knew what I was doing, I launched myself at him, with a roar of anguish.

"So _this_ is little Natt Raseri" Cutthroat growled. I caught Mum's expression: _What are you doing?_ before Cutthroat jumped at me.

"No!" Mum yelled. The threw herself in front of me and Cutthroat sliced her neck. With a screech of pain, Mum fell onto the sandy beach.

My vision turned red. All I could think about was the way Cutthroat had mercilessly murdered my parents. I lunged at him and took a bite at his tail. I knew this mark was going to last. With a cry of pain, Cutthroat snarled "I _will_ be back for you!" before he unsteadily flew away.

I flew there, breathing hard. Then I remembered Mum. I dove to her, and she was just alive.

"No!" I cried. "Hold on Mum, I'll take you to the cave. It will be alright" I rambled in desperation.

"No, Raseri. My time has come." Mum coughed up blood. I hurt me to see her like this.

"We can save you!" I cried.

"Not in time." she replied kindly.

"But, I can't live without you." I admitted in a soft voice.

Mum laughed weakly. "Raseri, we will always be with you no matter what. Don't you ever forget that." I nodded through my tears.

"Good. Now, remember: you must always do good, create instead of destroying, and above all, do what _you_ think is right. No matter what anyone else says." Mum said wisely. "Remember this, Raseri, promise me!"

"I promise." I said firmly.

"Good. I love you Raseri. Don't you ever forget that! There are other people in this world that care for you too, who might be surprising but will lay down your life for you. You will do the same for them. Find those people."

I nodded, remembering everything she said.

"My strength is failing" Mum chuckled. I just nodded again, I didn't trust myself to speak.

"Goodbye! I am proud of you, Natt Raseri." and with a sigh, she closed her eyes.

"Goodbye, Mum." I said hoarsely.

I gave Mum and Dad a proper dragon send-off. I buried both of their bodies next to the oldest tree I could find.

That's when it hit me, all of a sudden, all in a rush.

Mum and Dad were dead. Murdered. I couldn't stay here, the memories would kill me. I would have to leave the only place I had ever known.

I remembered what Mum said: "There are other people in this world that care for you too, who might be surprising but will lay down your life for you. You will do the same for them. Find those people.", but the only people who cared for me are, _were_ , my parents. I would remember Mum's words forever, they seemed like the most important thing in the world. But, again I realized:

I was alone.

 **That was so sad! *Sobbing hysterically in the background* Honestly, I can't believe that** ** _I_** **write this stuff.**

 **Rarseri's Mum is a wise woman. Wait... I wrote her.**

 **I'm a wise woman.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter should be up by Sunday.**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola! It's booklover3145.**

 **I'm back- on time! Yay! Woohoo!**

 **Ok, good news, bad news. Good news, I'm on time (as previously mentioned.) Bad news, because of that, this chapter is kinda short. Sorry! You guys tell me what you like better- long waits and big chapters or short waits and small chapters.**

 **Anyway, this is when he joins the Red Death (I think the name "Deathfire" is appropriate.) Using some quick calculations:**

 **According to the second movie, Toothless is Hiccup's age, which is 15 here. He was 9 in the previous chapter. So, that's 6 years before he meets Hiccup. I'll make him travel alone for 2 years, and be with the queen for 4, sounds good?**

 **Anyway, I don't own HTTYD.**

 **Here's chapter 4:**

 _2 years later (Toothless is 11)_

I had been traveling for 2 years now. On my own.

I couldn't believe it. One day, I had 2 loving parents, a family, and a home. The next, I was alone.

Most of the time I flew (I was becoming an amazing flyer), but I did need to swim sometimes, so I learned that too. Even though Darkscales were social dragons, I became a loner. I didn't appreciate that way of life very much, but it was necessary for survival.

I was traveling north (I think), when I remembered, This was they day they had died. No, they hadn't died; they had been _murdered_. By one, filthy, evil, twisted- you know? He didn't even deserve the title "Dragon!" Neither did this "Deathfire," who he worked for and who, I assumed, must be as evil, if not, more.

There were a few other choice words I wanted to use, but out of respect for my parents, I didn't.

I flew in silence, honoring my parents and every other brave dragon who had ever stood up against Cutthroat. All of a sudden, I saw some fog, a little to my left.

 _What's that?_ I wondered. I hadn't seen fog in a long time; the conditions were not ideal where I came from. Was I really that far up? I flew towards it, and I came across a graveyard of Viking ships.

All of a sudden, I heard a noise. It was kind of like a low buzzing, and I was drawn to it. I swiftly flew towards it, and as it got louder, I followed. Soon, I came across an island with a big stone cavern. I flew inside and what I saw astounded me. It was filled with dragons!

They became quiet as a flew past them, and I kept going forward. I looked into their eyes, and their eyes spoke of pain. A Twohead whispered to me: "Get out of here! Quickly! While you still can!" but I shook my head. I needed to find ou what this was.

I abruptly came to a halt as I saw a big ditch. I could sense something in there, something big, and (judging by the fear in every dragon's eyes and the way they hid under rock caverns, something fearful.

Suddenly, a GINORMOUS dragon surfaced from the fog. I could only see her head and neck, she was so vast!

"Well, well, well. A new little dragon! How nice of you to join my nest." She spoke kindly, but I could hear the venom in her voice.

"What is your name, little dragon?" she asked.

"Why does it concern you?" I snapped back, and I was proud to say my voice sounded brave. Some of the other dragons looked at me with admiration in their eyes.

"Oh, little one! You should tell your queen your name!" she laughed. Then her voice turned icy "You don't want me to eat you, do you?"

I glared on, but I was horrified on the inside. A cannibal! This was worse than anything I had ever gotten myself into! She then closed her eyes, and that wonderful buzzing noise came again. I heard a voice in my head that said _Serve the Queen! She is wonderful! Do as she asks!_ and I blinked hazily. I was about to agree when my mother's words came back to me:

" _Y_ _ou must always do good, create instead of destroying, and above all, do what_ _you_ _think is right. No matter what anyone else says. "_

Why in the world was I doing this? Then I realized, she had mind controlled me! Never would I submit to that again!

"Never!" I spat back at her, with venom in my eyes.

"Ah, strong one aren't you?" she cooed, but there was hate laced with her kindness.

"I'll make you a deal. If you submit to me, I will stop killing the others." She said with a coy smile on her face. The other dragons shook their heads, telling me to get out of here, but I couldn't leave them.

"Fine!" I said. "I'll stay. But I will never submit to your mind control, so you may just as well stop trying."

I flew to the highest rock in the cavern, higher than the queen, and curled up, ignoring the other dragon's looks of horror.

"Okay, little one." she smiled. "Welcome to my home. I am Deathfire, and you will soon learn to love it here!" She receded down into her cavern as everyone got ready to sleep.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ I thought miserably.

 **Huh. Well, that was short.**

 **I know this was a boring chapter, but it had to be written. Next one will be better, I promise!**

 **So, next chapter:**

 **Earliest - Friday**

 **Latest - Monday.**

 **So... yeah. Byeeeeeeeee**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola peoples! It's booklover3145.**

 **Yay, I'm on time! That's rare.**

 **So, I have a proposition for you guys. How about I update once a week, on Fridays? Sound good? That way, I won't have to keep predicting when I'm going to update.**

 **I hope this chapter is long, I tried.**

 **I'm going to say this for the last time, and then never say it again in this fic: I don't own HTTYD.**

 **Anyway, here it is!:**

 _4 years later (Toothless is 15)_

We quickly, silently, hauntingly flew towards the island.

Deathfire (I _refused_ to call her "Queen") was hungry again. I recalled her booming voice yelling up from the crater "I'm hungry! Another attack, quickly!" For years, the dragons had been attacking the closest island with food, and island the Vikings who lived there called Berk. I felt sorry for them, really. They were just trying to lead a peaceful life, and we were always attacking them. They were just defending themselves.

I shook my head to keep any pitying thoughts from entering my head. We were about to head into battle, and I had to stay focused.

I'm proud to say, I have never killed a Viking for leisure. Some (can I even call them "dragons?") such as Cutthroat killed for _pleasure_! How disgraceful! Shame on you! Shame on your parents! Shame on your friends! Shame on your cow! _I,_ however, have only gotten blood that was absolutely necessary on my paws. I only killed to survive.

I had not submitted to Deathfire yet. 4 passings **(years)** and I have never brought her back a single fish or sheep, and she doesn't like that! However, to keep innocent dragons from being eaten, I have attacked. Not the humans! Just their huts and towers to soften up their defenses.

Tonight, Deathfire wanted mutton, so here we were again. I swiftly and silently landed on one of their perches, with them not even noticing! However, I was a _Night Fury_ , so that was expected. I had taken to calling my kind "Night Fury." It sounded a lot more fearful and mysterious than "Darkscale." Suddenly, a Rockeater fired the first shot and the raid begun.

We started searching for the sheep, and I was watching from above with keen eyes. Suddenly, something caught my attention. A skinny little toothpick of a boy, about my age, was running for his hut, ducking and weaving under and around other Vikings. I was amused: little ones such as myself could maneuver into places larger ones couldn't. But size in no guarantee of power, look at me! But I could relate to this boy.

Suddenly, a Twohead came up to me. One of its heads hissed "Time for you to attack!" The other then said "Strike true fear into their hearts!" THsi particular Twohead was a big follower of Deathfire.

Hiding my disgust, I replied in a calm, even voice. "That is all I ever do." and took to the skies.

I shot a plasma blast at one of the watchtowers, watching the purple glow burn. It was actually quite beautiful. I heard the cries of the Vikings. "Night Fury!" "Look out!" I smirked. It was fun to be so revered. I flew around, assisting with my blasts.

I had just shot down another watchtower when I heard it. One of their traps. I tried to move out of the way, but it was entangled me, and I thought _What! out of all dragons,_ I _had been shot down!_ Then I experienced a blinding pain in my tail, but before I had the chance to look, I realized I was falling. I flailed my limbs uselessly. I saw the ground coming towards me. I felt it hit my head, then I felt nothing at all.

 **I was going to end it there. Then, I decided "Why don't be** ** _nice_** **for once?" Feel lucky guys!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I awoke to a voice.

"Oh, the gods hate me. Some people manage to lose their knife, of their mug! No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon!"

Aha! So this was the Viking that had shot me down! I vowed to tear him limb from limb when I got out of these blasted ropes! Suddenly, I heard a gasp. I looked but didn't see anything. Then, the head of the little toothpick boy peeked out as he came towards me hesitatingly, dagger in hand leading. I now realized my earlier observation of "toothpick" was inaccurate. He was more of a fishbone.

Then, I realized, I was about to be killed! By a wimpy little fishbone. By a _dagger_! The humiliation.

I heard the boy say proudly and astonished "Oh, wow. I did it. Oh, I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!" and he put his foot on me. I was proud at the "Mighty Beast" part, but no way was I going to let a _fishbone_ trod all over me. I was going to die with some dignity! I pushed him off, and the terrified look came upon his face again.

He inched closer and looked me in the eye. I was breathing shallow, looking back at me. He stared at me, then tore his gaze.

" I'm going to kill you, dragon!... I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father!... I'm a Viking. I am a VIKING!"

"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?" I grunted in reply. I closed my eyes and resigned myself to my fate. I just hoped it would be quick. I heard quick shallow breathing, from me and the boy.

Then I heard an ashamed voice "I did this." followed by a sigh. When was he going to kill me already!? Then, I heard him cutting the ropes!

He was FREEING me! I immediately pounced on him, with every intent to rip him to shreds.

His green eyes looked at mine, terrified. Dad's voice rang through my head, what he said that day so many years ago.

 _Vikings are tough creatures. No fire, weak skin, but big brains. They use metal to protect themselves, metal and wood. They make nature bend to their will and kill ruthlessly._

 _Never engage a ruthless, fearsome Viking._

I remembered my response.

 _I promise._

Then, I looked at the boy. He was trembling with fear, but seemingly resigning himself to death. Just like I had been moments before. Instead, he cut me free.

I looked at him... and I saw myself.

In that split second, I made my choice. I gave him my loudest roar, enough pure power to take the leaves right off the trees, the left him. He should be thankful for his life.

I flew up, but for some reason, I didn't glide. I fell. I tried again, extending my tail fin, but it wouldn't extend. I fell into a small cove, no way out except for flying. I turned to look at my tail, and what I saw filled me with horror.

My left tailfin...

was gone!

 **And there it is! Next one is not going to be up this Friday for reasons, Bit definitely by next Friday.**

 **I hope it was long enough for you.**

 **Also, I apologize if I get any of the dialogue wrong. I've memorized most of the movie, but not** ** _all._**

 **Thank you guys so much for your views, keep em coming! :p**

 **Anyway...**

 **Byeeeeeeeeee**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola peoples! It's booklover3145!**

 **I'm back, two weeks and on time just like I promised!**

 **Sorry about the long wait, but to make it all better, I next week is the Forbidden Friendship scene!**

 **I know, this chapter is going to be really short, but I've been really busy! However, next Friday I will** _ **not**_ **be busy so you get the magical moment to make up for the long wait and sucky chapter.**

 **Huge shoutout to WyldClaw for commenting on** _ **every**_ **chapter and adding me to a community! Thank you so much for your support!**

 **Ok, enough sentimental stuff...**

 **Here it is!:**

A whole day! I had been trapped in this cove for a whole day! Why?

BECAUSE MY LEFT TAILFIN WAS GONE! GONE! GOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!

A Night Fury's tailfin is _essential_ to it, we can't dive, we can't turn, we can't even _get off the ground_! And now mine was _gone!_ I will never be able to fly again. I will never feel the cool wind on my face, never swoop and skim across the sea so effortlessly. I took so much for granted when I could fly, and now I had lost my flight...and my life. Everyone knows a downed dragon is a dead dragon.

Even so, I could not give up hope. I kept trying to climb the walls of the cove, but in was in vain. The only way to leave was to fly. Unless of course, you were a Viking, then you could slip between the rocks. However, I was a dragon, and however small I might be, I wasn't going to fit. So I kept trying to fly out.

I _could not_ fail.

This hope, however, was becoming very slim. I tried to fly up once more, and yet again, I fell down. Defeated for that moment, I laid down and tried to catch some fish. However, those swum quickly away, tantalizingly out of reach. I could catch them if I could _fly_! Which was currently inaccessible.

"The _whole world_ is against me!" I moaned. "First I lose my parents, then my freedom, and now my _FLIGHT_?"I roared to the heavens.

Suddenly, I heard something drop. I saw that boy again, the skinny little fishbone from yesterday. I immediately got into attacking position, however, he seemed to make no harmful moves, so I didn't either. Then, he scurried out of the cove.

 _That was weird_ I thought. I went towards the object the boy had dropped. It was a skinny little stick, blackened at one end. I wasn't a weapon because although one end was pointy, it couldn't have made a mark on a Viking, much less a dragon.

I picked up the stick in my mouth, careful not to touch the black, and dropped it on the lake.

Then, I sat back and thought. I thought about something very deep, something that had been seared into my instincts but was slowly going away.

 _He hadn't killed me._

That boy had so many chances to kill me, but he didn't. I thought back to that fateful day many years ago. _Vikings are killers...never engage a Viking._ These thoughts whirled in my head.

I remembered the time when I first met the boy when he was about to kill me. He had looked into my eyes, and I swear he had felt the same thing I did. We looked at each other and saw ourselves.

I could tell from the way he acted that Vikings had hearts. Well, some did. He _chose_ not to kill me, he easily could have. And just a few minutes ago, who knew how long he could have been watching. He could have easily killed me then, but again, he didn't.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Night was falling, and while Night Furies are known to be nocturnal, we really are not. We stay up all day and sleep all night. However, if we do stay up all night, it won't affect us. I will _strengthen_ us. I could go for a month without sleeping. However, sleep is nice and I wanted to rest.

I quickly warmed the ground and curled up, trying to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

However, one question kept running through my mind.

 _What if Vikings are not what we think they are?_

 **There we go. This very short chapter is done.**

 **Basically, Toothless revaluating Vikings.**

 **Nothing special.**

 **Next week is the good stuff.**

 **See you then!**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola guys!**

 **I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!**

 **I've been gone for more than 2 months and I am** _ **SO**_ **sorry! However, I have an excuse. My computer stopped working and since they couldn't fix it, we had to get a new one and that took 2 months. But, now that I have a good computer, I can update more often.**

 **Now, as you know, school just started. I might not be able to update every week, but I will one hundred percent update every two weeks- on MONDAY.**

 **Ok, so now that that's over, this is like THE BEST SCENE IN THE MOVIE! It is when Toothless and Hiccup finally begin their amazing friendship that will last to the end of time! (*Thinks about HTTYD 3, sobs, then looks at Dreamworks and glares*) The music for this is Forbidden Friendship, and it is the best piece of music in the entire movie. Go to youtube and look up,**

 **"HTTYD Forbidden Friendship scene without dialogue"**

 **It. Is. Awesome.**

 **Ok, just a heads up: THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME MILD LANGUAGE IN IT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT.**

 **Anyway, here it is! Best scene in the movie.**

 **Disclaimer-If I owned HTTYD, Hiccup would punch Snotlout a lot more often.**

I was lounging on a soft piece of grass, thinking. The behavior of the boy (I had taken to calling him "Hatchling" because he was as small as one) had puzzled me. Not to mention my tailfin. So basically, I was having a very strange few days, which is an understatement.

Suddenly, I heard him. The hatchling. I could tell he was trying to be quiet, but I was a _Night Fury_! Of course, I could hear him! He came into view at the entrance of the cave, the one that I couldn't fit through. He was carrying the wooden circle Vikings use to protect themselves, what did they call it...a shield, and I could smell fish (my mouth watered, I was starving!)

He threw the fish into the cove, no doubt checking for danger. I wanted to go up and eat the fish right then and there, but I held back. I slinked around one of the rocks in a crouching position, easy to strike if necessary. The hatchling tried to enter the cave with the shield, but it got stuck. He tried to get it out, then ducked under it and tried again, but the shield was stuck, so he gave up. Inwardly, I chuckled. _Only you, clumsy hatchling. Only you would get a shield that stuck._

The hatchling picked up the fish and frantically looked around the cove, no doubt looking for me. He turned around to face me and gave a little gasp, fear evident in his eyes. "Why have you come here, little hatchling?" I growled, even though I knew he couldn't understand me. Funny how that works. Dragons could understand (not speak) Norse, but Vikings couldn't understand Dragonese. The hatchling held out his fish. "Y-you want me to eat it?" I blinked. I came forward hesitatingly, careful of any traps.

I was about to eat it when I caught sight of the hatchling's dagger. "I knew it!" I snarled. "You are trying to kill me!" I said as the hatchling's hand moved towards the weapon. However, he did something even stranger. He took out his dagger and threw it on the ground. "Too close, move it further away!" I said. He scooped up the dagger with his foot and tosses it into the lake, where it sank out of reach of both of us.

I sat back, thoroughly confused. He threw away his only weapon, (I did not think that the hatchling was capable of using a weapon greater than a dagger given his size, but size was no guarantee of power, look at me, and he did manage to shoot _me_ down...) and was now offering me a fish! I was right in my suspicions. The hatchling did not wish to harm me, he wished to befriend me. Vikings may be horrible, but he was different. Even though he wanted to befriend me, I did not trust him just yet, so I decided to just tolerate the hatchling, nothing more.

I crept forward and opened my mouth, with my teeth in, for if I needed to shoot the hatchling (the idea seemed silly now) I did not want to waste time retracting my teeth.

"Huh. Toothless!" The hatchling said. "I could have sworn you had-" I suddenly stuck out my teeth, grabbed the fish, and swallowed it, savoring the flavor. I was so hungry! I would never take fish for granted again! "-teeth!" the hatchling said, obviously startled.

"Do I seem toothless now, hatchling?" I smirked. I moved towards him, sniffing him. He seemed very thin, too thin for a healthy Viking.

"Uh, uh, no, no, no. I-I don't have any more!" he said, scared, as I backed him up to a rock. I rolled my eyes, even though I wanted more, that wasn't why I did that. _He does look thin._ I decided _And I have to repay him for not killing me, then feeding me._ I ignored the fact that what I was about to do was only done by dragons to other young dragons that they cared about very much. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was hiding the thought that I did care about him. I regurgitated half of the fish onto his lap and sat back, looking at him.

He sat there and stared back at me.

It was awkward.

"Eat the fish!" I looked at the fish, then back up to him to try and signify my message. Ge got it, and his face dropped. He sighed, then took a bite. "Good!" I growled.

"Mm-hmm!" the hatchling said, trying to give it back to me.

"Swallow it!" I swallowed to try and tell him that. Pity he couldn't understand what I was saying.

"Mmm!" an expression of disbelief came onto his face as he swallowed it unwillingly. He shuddered in disgust, then gave me a fake smile.

Even though the smile was fake, I had learned that real smiles signified happiness, and I was happy. I tried to imitate him and I did the best I could. I had apparently succeeded, judging from the fact that the hatchling's fake smile turned into a real one, and a look of wonder spread across his face. I stored this action into my memory for later. He got up and raised his hand. I was confused for a second, but then I got his meaning. He wanted to touch me! To pet me like some common house pet! Instantly, the smile was gone and the teeth were back.

"I'm not your pet, hatchling!" I snarled. "I am a Night Fury! Remember that!"

I unsteadily flew to the other side of the lake unsteadily (damn tail fin!) and heated the ground, shaking my head. _What are you doing!_ I thought. _You are a dragon! He is a human! Remember what Dad said:_ _Never engage a ruthless, fearsome Viking._ Well, I had already engaged him, but I _wouldn't_ befriend him. Even if this particular Viking wasn't ruthless. Or fearsome. But he was still a Viking. Sort of.

I curled up, about to take a nap, when I heard a bird chirping. "Enjoy your freedom while you have it! _"_ I said wistfully as the bird flew away. I turned my head - and there was the hatchling!

My ears drooped. I sighed and shuffled away from him, curling my tail up around my face and flaring my tail fins, well...tail _fin_ , so I was hidden from sight. I heard him scootching closer, so I lifted up my tail-and there was the hatchling, reaching out to touch my tail! I growled "Hey, don't touch me!" and he quickly stood up, whistling, trying to pretend like he wasn't doing anything. Yeah, right. I stalked off to find a better spot to sleep, one where the hatchling couldn't reach me.

After some time, I woke up from my spot hanging from the tree (quite clever if I do say so myself) and my eyes focused on the hatchling. He was still here! I came up behind him, and it looked like he was drawing lines in the dirt with a stick! I could tell he was a bit scared, but why shouldn't he be. The most powerful, deadly, and dangerous dragon was standing just a few inches away and here he was unarmed, but he didn't bolt in fear. I respected that. He continued drawing lines in the dirt with his stick.

"What are you drawing?" I asked the hatchling, forgetting that he couldn't understand me. After a few more strokes, I realized. It was me! "Wow, you did great!" I said softly. The hatchling had managed to capture my entire face in just a few strokes, and it was amazing! "Hey, I have an idea!" I suddenly exclaimed. I walked away and snapped a branch off of the tree I was sleeping in earlier. "I will draw you too!" I began sweeping the branch across the dirt, making lines. At one point, I accidentally slapped his head with the branch. "Oops! Sorry hatchling! But I can see why you like this!" It felt good to create something for once, rather than destroy it.

The hatchling's face showed pure amazement. I was glad that I was the source of that. Then I felt guilty I felt glad. What was I doing? But, I still kept drawing. I don't know why, but I just did.

Soon, I was finished. I stepped back and appraised my work. It wasn't as good as the hatchling's, but it was acceptable. The hatchling stood up and started walking-and stepped on a line of my drawing!

"Hey, show some respect!" I said. He lifted his foot. "Much better!" I said pleased. He put his foot down again. "Come on!" I growled. He lifted it. "Thank you." He put it down again. "I SWEAR I WILL RIF THAT FOOT OFF!" **(*foreshadowing* she sings in a fangirly voice)** He lifts it off. "That's better." He started to put his foot down again but stepped over it. "Finally! You understand!" He smiled at me as if to say _I get it_ _now._

He made his way across the drawing, careful not to step on it. It looked like he was doing a dance. I thought it looked graceful, I liked it! He unknowingly made his way towards me until he ended up right under me!

He backed up and took a few shadow breaths in awe. Then, he reached his hand out to me. I snarled "I don't know if I should trust you yet, Hatchling." Then he did something that surprised me even more. He turned his head away and held his hand out, completely trusting me. Putting his life in my hands, er... claws.

Dad's voice echoed in my ears.

 _Never engage a ruthless, fearsome Viking._

Then, Mom's voice drowned out Dad's

 _There are other people in this world that care for you too, who might be surprising but will lay down your life for you. You will do the same for them. Find those people._

At the time, I had no idea what she meant. When I got older, after I worked for the Queen, I couldn't believe such a thing was possible. But here I was.

I realized there had never even been a choice. The hatchling and I had intertwined out destinies from the minute we failed to kill each other.

Both my parent's voices echoed through my head. However, like every petty argument Mum and Dad ever had, Mum one.

I made my choice.

I wasn't going to be alone anymore.

I put my hand in the hatchling's palm. He seemed surprised for a minute, then he looked up. I stepped back and looked at him. "We have both chosen now. I hope to the gods we chose right." and I swiftly went away, to the other side of the lake, warmed the ground, and curled up to sleep.

But before I left, I watched the hatchling. He started to make his way back. However, just before he got to the rocks to leave, he turned. I saw a smile on his face. The smile was so unique, so happy, so full of pleasure, that right then and there, that be \came the Hatchling Smile.

I also knew something else.

As of now, I was pretty convinced we had chosen right.

For better or worse, we had bonded.

 **Wow, that was long. And I hoped it was good.**

 **OMG DID YOU SEE THE NEW RACE TO THE EDGE SEASON. THE END PLOT TWIST.**

 **OH. MY. THOR!**

 **I can't wait for the next one. 6 more months! I can't wait that long!**

 **Ok, the next one should be out next Monday (not tomorrow)**

 **Hopefully, It will be on time. Byeeeeeeee**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola peoples!**

 **I'm back, just like I promised! 2 days late...sorry! See, I thought I updated, but turns out I forgot to press the button (o** **L** **o) and I only just realized today, so I typed it as fast as I could and I updated so here it is.**

 **Ok, so humor me. I've been toying with the idea of having several stories going at once. I keep thinking of something awesome, but then I can't write it because I'm already writing this story. Let me know what you think (reviews :p)**

 **Speaking of reviews, 11 reviews, 9 followers, 7 favorites, and 1071 views. Oh. My. Thor. Thank you guys so much! I know that isn't much, but it is to me. Thank you!**

 **Oh, and yeah. I forgot chapter 7. I know. Sorry. The whole Author's Note thing was messing me up.**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter! The one where Natt Raseri, now known as Toothless, does the one thing he thought he would never do again. He will do the impossible!**

 **Disclaimer: I owned HTTYD, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. I would be making movies about the fanfics.**

The hatchling came again the next day. I would be lying if I said I wasn't slightly eager for his return, though I would never admit that out loud. He came in with some sort of strange cloth and metal and leather contraption along with a basket full of fish, and my mouth watered. Now that I knew they weren't poisoned or anything, I wanted to pounce over to him and devour it all in a single bite. However, I was a Night Fury! I had some dignity to uphold.

"Hey, Toothless!" the hatchling said.

"Seriously? That's what you named me?!" I raised an eyebrow. I sighed, chuckling to myself. I guess the name had its benefits. It would confuse attackers, allowing me an advantage. Plus, somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I also accepted the name because it was the hatchling that gave it to me. I guess it was better than some names. Heavens forbid I would be named something like Barf or Belch or Meatlug. Those names were horrible!

"I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry!" he hefted the barrel of fish in front of me, spilling out all of its contents. He could name me Princess for all I care, as long as he brings me fish.

"Okay, that's disgusting." he said.

"No, it's not!" I replied indignantly. "It's delicious!"

I started to dig in. "Uh...we've got some salmon-" That's good, "-some nice Icelandic cod-" Yesssssss! Icelandic cod is delicious! "-and a whole smoked eel!"

Woah.

 _Wait._

Hold on a second.

Did he say EEL?!

I thought I must have misheard him, but he reached into the stack of fish and pulled out an eel! "How could you do this!" I cried. "I _trusted_ you! And you betrayed me!" Then, I looked into his smiling face, full of happiness and trust, so so very naive. He truly didn't know how horrible eels were. I reared back. "That is an EEL, hatchling! Eels are bad! THROW IT AWAY!"

"No, no, no, no! It's okay." He threw the eel away. "Yeah, I don't really like eel much either."

"Good!" I replied and started eating the fish.

While I was doing that, Hiccup started moving towards his tail, saying something, but I wasn't really registering him. I was fully focused on eating the fish. He then started trying to grab my tail. I don't know what he was doing, but I really didn't care. I noticed that there was some fish left in the basket, so I ate those as well. Then I felt something.

My tail felt strange. Whatever the hatchling was doing to my tail, it felt heavier.

Whatever the hatchling was doing to my tail, it felt heavier. I shifted my tail from side to side a bit and realized something very important. The weight was on the other side of my tail.

It clicked in my mind. I could hardly believe it. The hatchling had built me a new tail. That was what the odd leather-metal-fabric thing was that he was holding. A new tail. For me. Would it work? I doubted it. Still, only one way to find out.

I slowly started spreading my wings, bracing myself, not just for the flight, but for the realization that I didn't quite believe yet.

I took off.

It was an epic fail.

As soon as I got in the air, I started falling. My hopes shattered. It was impossible. Once a dragon lost his flight, he couldn't get it back. Right as we were about to hit the ground, my new tailfin spread, and I rose up up up!

I barely heard the hatchling yell "It's working!" over my own scream.

"YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! YEEEEEAAAAHHH BABY! I'M FLYYYYYYYIIIIIIING!"

I had done it.

I was doing something unknown in dragon history.

I had lost one of the most important things I need for flying, yet here I was... in the air!

I had done it!

I had done the impossible.

Then, I realized something else. We suddenly veered right, and I didn't want to go right. I wanted to go straight up. But, I instinctively turned my right tail fin to match my fake left one. That's when I realized: I wasn't controlling my tailfin. I couldn't even feel my tailfin!

I veered over the lake to cushion my fall (if I fell down) and turned my head to investigate my tail fin. Instead, I saw the hatchling hanging on.

"What are you doing on my tail!" I roared. "Get off!" I made a sharp turn and he fell into the lake. Serves him right, he was hanging on my tail! I didn't even feel guilty! Sort of. Kind of. Not really.

But then, when I threw him off, my tail fin closed up and lagged. That's when I realized something else: the hatchling was contolling my tailfin.

I didn't have much time to process this though because I fell into the lake. When I resurfaced, I saw the hatchling pop out of the water.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, both hands raised in triumph.

I knew exactly how he felt.

When we finally dragged ourselves out of the water (we may or may not have spent some time playing in it) we both collapsed on the ground. The hatchling stood up, grabbed the eel, and put it in his vest. I don't have the slightest idea why. He then smiled at me. Not a sarcastic smile, which I suspected he made a lot, but a genuine, true, beaming smile. I suspected he didn't do that very often. He smiled at me and slipped out of the cave.

I heated the ground and curled up, excitement running through my mind.

I had done the impossible.

No.

 _We_ had done the impossible. Me and the hatchling. I needed him to fly whether I liked it or not, though I kind of did like it. I needed him, and although usually, I didn't like being dependent on someone else, this time I didn't mind. I had a feeling that he needed me too.

We had done the impossible.

 **Ok. That was pretty good.**

 **Now, I really just want to fly a dragon. I'll probably feel like that even more after I write the flight scene. I want to know how it is to fly a dragon, where you can see all around you and feel the wind in your face with a living, breathing creature next to you. I don't want to fly just like in air planes, it's not the same.**

 **Ok, so I read this REALLY good fan fiction about Toothless turning into a human and it is so perfect and it even gives an after httyd 2 epilogue and it is AWESOME! It's called Umbreytingu by Elfpen. Give it a read, I'm positive you will love it!**

 **The next one should be up on either the 18 or the 25.**

 **Reviews, please!**

 **See you guys soon! Byeeeeeeeeeee**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola peoples!**

 **I'm on time! Yay!**

 **Anyway, I had to take down my HTTYD songfic because apparently, you can't have any published works in your fanfics, even if I give a disclaimer, so…**

 **Sorry to anyone who read that fic and liked it because I had to take it down. Don't worry, I'm not writing anymore songfics, just plain old fanfiction for me.**

 **I'm still writing more than one fanfics, though. Long stories with a plot will be like this one, with fixed update times. One-shots will be posted randomly.**

 **So, this is the "See You Tomorrow" scene (which I love because I think it is hilarious!) So, it is basically just a bunch of clips of Toothless getting to know Hiccup.**

 *****LAST DISCLAIMER FOR ENTIRE FANFIC!*** I don't own HTTYD, though I would love to!**

 **So, here it is:**

Over the next few weeks, then months, I got to know the Hatchling better.

His name was Hiccup. Great name, I know. Almost as bad as Toothless.

I learned many things about Hiccup.

1\. He was a Hiccup. A runt of the litter. He was constantly picked on because of his size, outcasted because he wasn't Viking enough. If I ever get near the one called "Snotlout" I'll slit his throat. In a sense, he was just like me. He was outcasted because he was too weak, he wasn't strong, he wasn't good enough to be part of the group. I was outcasted because I was too powerful. Everyone feared me, and they were too scared of me to treat me like an equal. But, they were jealous of me too. However, us two misfits found each other, and now we were best friends. Brothers. Often, Hiccup would spend the day with me and sleep over in a little tent he pitched in the cove. He said I was better company. I believed him. However, we usually just threw away the tent and snuggled next to each other. I sibling protecting a sibling.

2\. He could speak Dragonese. **(A.N. I know this deviates from the plot a little, but I REALLY want him to learn how. I have a bunch of plans for him. All dragonese will be italicized. Sorry!)** Well, really, I taught him Dragonese. It really was quite simple, and Hiccup was a quick learner. He usually just spoke in Norse, and I spoke in Dragonese, and we both understood each other perfectly.

3\. He was sarcastic. And he had a crooked sense of humor. Hiccup is the wittiest Viking I have ever met. And I'm sure he will continue to be. I can never win arguments because he always has some sarcastic snappy insult or retort that leaves me speechless. And something tells me he doesn't just use it on me either.

For example:

One day, he was spending the night, and we were roasting fish. Well, he was roasting fish. I was eating it whole. Anyway, I grabbed a fish, but it slipped out of my paws and landed about 10 feet away. If dragons could blush, I would be redder than a Nightmare. Hiccup just burst out laughing.

 _"Sorry,"_ I mumbled. _"It...uh….flew away from me there."_

"And I would tell you to fly after it, but….." Hiccup's eyes sparkled with amusement and mirth. See what I mean by crooked sense of humor? I was so astounded, I forgot to whack him with my tail.

Another day, Hiccup came to visit me in the afternoon. I could tell something was off.

 _"What's wrong?"_ I asked.

"Nothing!" Hiccup grumbled and rolled his eyes.

 _"Something's wrong. Tell me!"_ I insisted.

"I'm fine!" he snapped back.

 _"You're lying!"_ I accused.

"I never lie! I just occasionally write fiction in my mouth."

And that was the end of that discussion.

4\. He was smart. I don't mean regular intelligence like most dragons and Vikings. I mean _smart!_ He kept making these crazy inventions with these long mathematical formulas that never looked like they could work, but somehow, they did! I learned Hiccup worked in the forge and was a very skilled blacksmith.

 **This line break wants to watch HTTYD on weekdays.**

 **-** We had a variety of discoveries in the cove as well.

Apart from learning dragonese, Hiccup learned a bunch of stuff.

Hiccup kept building stuff to try and control my tail, like a saddle with a peddle. The first time we crashed, we landed in a field of grass that felt AMAZING! The thin tiny blades were so soft to lay on, and they got between the scales and oooooooh! If felt amazing!

I also discovered that Hiccup has magic hands. He was giving me a good scratch one day when he hit a spot just below my neck and yesssss! I fell to the ground in bliss. It was amazing!

One time, Hiccup used a shiny object to created light on the ground. It kept moving every time I went to catch it. Hiccup was smirking. Oh, I'll show him! I lept for it, but it disappeared from my paws again. Wait, there it was, a few feet in front of me. No, STOP MOVING!

Another time, when we were practicing with the tail, it snapped and me and Hiccup were connected by the saddle. We had to sneak into the village! Imagine! But luckily, I was a Night Fury, so my scales blended in easily. We went to the forge but almost got caught by the girl Hiccup calls Astrid. He seems to be interested in him as a mate, but he treats him the same way as everyone else. Poor choosing, if you ask me. We just made it out of there without being seen.

 **This line break hates how long it takes for a new season of RTTE to come out.**

Yup, those were the days.

I know for sure that those were the best days of my life, and probably Hiccup's too.

They were loads of fun!

Fun…. I had almost forgotten how that felt.

It's a good thing I found someone to remind me.

 **Yup. Fun!**

 **This was kind of a drabble more than an actual chapter but. Oh well!**

 **I have a new Percy Jackson fic that's going to be posted soon! Yup, that's right! I'm going to do two at once! Yay!**

 **See you guys soon! Byeeeeee!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola everyone! I'm back!**

 **Not much of an author's note, so I'll keep this quick.**

 **Please go read my Percy Jackson fanfic! It should be out by sometime next week.**

 **So, this is the flight scene. So yeah… *awkward silence***

 **Anyway, here it is:**

My human is crazy.

Crazy. Insane. Bonkers. Mutton-headed. Dimwitted. Touched in the head.

He somehow got the crazy idea that, after only one- _one_ \- successful flight in the cove, we were going to fly over the ocean where we could fall and die.

The first time you fly, it is exhilarating, but scary. One wrong move and you could fall and permanently injure yourself. Fortunately, you have your parents looking out for you. Out here, I was flying with a prosthetic tail fin operated by a fishbone of a human who had never flown before by myself with no one to catch me if I fell. Greeeaaat idea Hiccup!

I must be half crazy, too. I agreed.

"Okay there, bud, we're going to take this nice and slow."

" _Thank the gods!"_ I grumbled. At least Hiccup has some sense and doesn't want to go full-out like every other thing he's ever done. I felt a shimmer of hope. If Hiccup was being cautious, then maybe we would survive.

"Here we go. Here we go...position three, no, four!" And just like that, my hopes were dashed. I couldn't even focus on the sensation of being in the air again, I was too worried for our well-being.

"Alright, it's go time. It's go time." Hiccup changed my tail position and I matched him.

" _Let's do this."_ I readied myself.

We dived down near the water's edge, towards an arch. So far, so good.

"Come on buddy, come on buddy!" Hiccup yelled against the wind.

We flew through the arch, and I looked at the birds above me.

The magnitude of what I did struck me. I was flying! I was actually flying! After so long, losing my fin, getting a prosthetic, trying it out, I was finally FLYING!

I finally allowed myself a smile and Hiccup yelled in excitement. I enjoyed the sea below me, the sky above me, the wing cutting my face and enveloping my wings. Really, there is nothing in the world as good as flying!

Then we bumped into a sea stack.

"Sorry." Hiccup yelled.

He-not we- he bumped into another one. Totally not my fault.

"That was my fault." He apologized.

" _Yes it was!"_ I smacked him in the face with my ear. " _Pay attention!"_

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on it." Hiccup brushed the topic aside. It worried me how lightly he took things. Wow, boy have I changed. _I_ used to be the one that was worried about, not the other way around.

"Position four."Hiccup said.

" _We're in position four."_ I reminded him.

"Uh, three."

Oh, boy. I sighed and moved my tailfin and we went vertical.

"Yeah! Go baby! Yes!" Hiccup shouted. I grinned, reveling in his excitement and enjoying it myself. I remembered my first time flying. Really, who doesn't. If Hiccup was experiencing the same thing, and I had no doubt he was, then it really was something to shout and scream about.

" Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my…...CHEAT SHEET!" Hiccup yelled frantically. That's odd. Wasn't that the piece of paper with the tail positions on it? Why would he be yelling about that?

"STOP!"

" _How the heck am I supposed to stop? We're hundreds of feet in midair!"_ I yelled. But, for some reason, I stopped.

I saw Hiccup falling in front of my face.

Wait.

What?

Suddenly, it clicked.

The clicking was not good.

The wind had blown away Hiccup's tail fin guide. He told me to stop, but when I did, he somehow got unhooked from the saddle. Now he was falling. Without him to operate my tail, I was falling.

Not good.

" _NO! AHHHHHH!"_ I started screaming.

"Oh, gosh! Oh, gods! Oh, no! Alright!" We both started freaking out.

"You gotta kind angle yourself!" Hiccup yelled at me.

" _I am falling through the air. How am I supposed to ANGLE myself?"_ I hollered back to him.

"Okay, no, no, no... come back down towards me!" He tried again.

" _Not sure how to do that either!"_ I was really panicking now.

"Come back down- YOW!" I accidentally smacked him with my tail.

" _Sorry!"_ I called, but I doubt he heard me, or was even listening.

Then somehow, out of some miracle Hiccup grabbed onto the saddle, and sat back in the seat. How he did that? I don't know. I was too thankful to care. Then, we started falling towards a cliff. Great.

I spread my wings, trying to slow out fll as much as possible.

" _WE. ARE. GOING. TO. DIE!"_ I yelled over Hiccup's incoherent screaming.

Suddenly, the mist dissipated, revealing the fact that we were going towards Death. Yes, Death, with a capital D. Death was what we had labeled a group of rocks jutting out of the sea. They were so tightly packed together, anyone who tried to navigate the rocks died. One, I would have loved such a challenge. I had a huge amount of daring and nerve to do it. Not anymore. Those qualities had been beaten out of me.

Hiccup frantically looked at the cheat sheet. Like that's going to be soooo helpful.

Then he suddenly stiffened with determination and threw the cheat sheet away. He leaned forward, and on instinct, he changed the tail position. On instinct, I matched him.

I honestly don't remember what happened next. It's all a blur. What I do remember was amazing.

Hiccup and I smoothly and surely dodged, ducked, and flew between the docks. We changed tail fins perfectly, at the perfect time as we looped through the rocks. Him and me, as one.

We made it out.

We made it out of death alive.

Together.

"YEAHHHHH!" We shouted together, and I fired a celebratory plasma blast into the air. "Oh, come on…" Hiccup sighed, but I knew he wasn't mad. Not after what just happened.

Out of all the times I flew, this was by far the most exciting, amazing, exhilarating.

I knew I would remember this flight as long as I lived.

 **So ya.**

 **That's that.**

 **The flight.**

 **Man, I want to fly on a dragon soooo bad. That is like my life's dream. I WANT TO!**

 **Anyway, here's a drabble that I thought of while writing this chapter. It is relevant, and worth a read, so please read it and don't just skip over it. Oh, and it isn't in Toothless's POV anymore, it's 3rd person.**

Hiccup threw away the cheat sheet in sudden determination. He could work together with Toothless.

The sheet of paper flew over the sea in their wake. You would expect it to fall in the ocean and never be seen from again.

However, that wasn't the case.

It fluttered, flapped, and flew all the way to the village of Berk where a breeze carried it to the blacksmith's stall.

Gobber picked up the piece of paper that had suddenly landed next to his work, forgetting the hammer he was currently working on.

"Was this?" He said to himself as he picked up the piece of paper. Gobber clearly recognized his apprentice's handwriting, having worked with Hiccup for years. What he couldn't understand is what it was. It looked like….. Dragon tail positions? No, that couldn't be right. Gobber shrugged and put the piece of paper on top of Hiccup's desk in the back of the stall. Then he resumed working.

Later, when the whole Hiccup Dragon Fiasco had blown over and the village had accepted dragons, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll stepped inside the blacksmith's stall for the first time after losing his leg, Toothless faithfully by his side.

"Tha' break was way too long!" Gobber joked as Hiccup rolled his eyes. Then, his gaze softened. "I'm glad yer back."

"Thanks." Hiccup replied as Toothless explored the stall. "I'm glad to be back." Both knew they were talking about something other than a blacksmith's stall.

"Oi! Don't yew be messin up the forge!" Gobber shook his hook at Toothless. "I worked on this for way too long, and I won't be havin yew mess it up!" Toothless sighed and flopped down near Hiccup's desk.

"What's this?" Hiccup said, picking up the cheat sheet. "It looks like…" His eyes widened in realization. "No!" he breathed softly. Hiccup looked up at Gobber. "Where did you get this?"

"Oh, just something I found a while back. Ya want it? I'm sure it's yer's. From tha look on yer face, I'd say it was important!" Gobber peered at Hiccup.

"Oh, no! It's nothing!" Hiccup said hastily, and moved towards the fire to toss it in.

However, Gobber didn't miss the fact that, instead of burning it. Hiccup tucked the little piece of paper in his journal. He also didn't miss the fact that his eyes clouded over lost in memories, and the the corner of Hiccup's mouth quirking up in a little smile.

 **What do you think? Did I get Gobber's accent right?**

 **That was fun to wright, and I loved the little drabble at the end.**

 **REVIEWSSSSSS PLEASE! I want reviews! Please give me reviews.**

 **Anyway, see you soon!**

 **Byeeeeeeee!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola everyone! I'm back!**

 **I'm soooooooo sorry I'm like a month late. I was** _ **really**_ **sick, so I couldn't update. I won't go into details, but like, hospitalized sick. It was bad. But I'm better now! Yay!**

 **Thank you all so much for your reviews! They definitely know how to cheer someone up! I appreciate all of them!**

 **I know for 75% sure that the Percy Jackson fic will be posted by next Monday. I have it all typed up and ready to upload. I just don't want to post it the same day as I post another chapter.**

 **Also, I'm thinking of adding another chapter to my other fic called "Wait a Second…" I know a bunch of people are following it and I've decided to add another chapter. No more after that though. It will be a two-shot. Tell me if I should.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, here is the Not So Fireproof After All scene. It's kinds drabbly, but whatever.**

After the successful flight, neither of us were up to going back to Berk. Both of us were still hyped up from adrenaline and neither of us felt like going back where I would sleep alone for the night and Hiccup would have to pretend like nothing happened when something that probably changed the course of history happened. A Viking flew successfully on a dragon.

So, we went to a nearby island to eat dinner. Due to our newfound skills, catching a few fish was no problem. Hiccup didn't even get wet, though I think he wanted to, just to clear the soot from his face as a result of my celebratory plasma blast. We caught about 10-12 fish, mostly just for me. Hiccup tried to start a fire with two measly sticks while I sat back, trying not to smile. I could see him getting visibly more and more frustrated until he finally groaned and sat back.

"I can't do it! I guess I'll just skip dinner. Maybe dad will have some bread in the house…" he trailed off.

" _Or, you know,_ I _could just light it?"_ I smirked. " _Fire-breathing dragon over here!"_

Hiccup blushed. "Right! Toothless, would you-" I cut him off by shooting a plasma blast at his dejected pile of sticks, and they caught fire instantly.

" _Personally, I would have been happy to eat it raw."_ I noted.

"Raw fish tastes disgusting, bud." Hiccup said with a grossed out expression.

" _To you maybe. I think it tastes delicious!"_ I said.

"Well, humans have better taste buds so we can taste the slimy thing you call a fish better!" Hiccup retorted.

" _No way!"_ I scoffed. " _Everyone knows that human senses are absolutely horrible and useless!"_

"How in the nine worlds are you supposed to know that?" Hiccup said with a superior expression. "You've never been a human so you don't know that!"

" _Please! If my time with you has taught me anything, it's that human senses can tell the difference between a salmon and an Icelandic cod!"_ I stated plainly.

"What if I do know, I've just been pretending all this time! So when I need to, I can dazzle you with my super awesome predatory powers!" Hiccup laughed.

I snorted. Trying to imagine Hiccup with super awesome predatory powers was like trying to imagine a weak, defenseless, useless Night Fury, or a tiny little - what did the Vikings call them - Terrible Terror intimidating a Monstrous Nightmare. The idea seemed ridiculous. However, I played along because this idea was entertaining. " _Yes, you will sneak up on your prey with all the elegance of a talented Night Fury, but me, being clumsy just like you now, will trip and fall and scare the prey away."_

"Yes, but, using my super awesome predatory powers, I'll leap and pounce on the prey, catching regardless!" Hiccup seemed very proud of himself.

" _But, since you are a Night Fury, you will need a tail and wings!"_ I said between laughs.

"Yes, I could make them out of leather and fly right next to you!" Hiccup giggled.

" _No, but I can't fly without you!"_ I pointed out.

"I could jump off your back with you gliding behind me." Hiccup said between laughs.

We sat there and talked about senseless things that went on and on and on. I realized that if this was what life was to live with Hiccup all the time, then I liked it. I liked having Hiccup as a little brother. It reminded me of my short years in life with my parents and all of the other dragon hatchling. Gods, I hadn't thought of that in years! But it felt just like it: me, a powerful predator, protecting and playing with my younger "brothers" of a different species. I offered Hiccup a fish, but he declined. Stupid human taste buds. They don't recognzie quality when they taste it. I sighed and curled up, contented.

And just when I thought everything was perfect, _they_ came.

A pack of terrible terrors, after _my_ fish. Well, I was NOT going to let them steal my fish. I growled and pulled my hard-earned (well, maybe not that hard earned) fish closer to me.

" _What? A Viking and a Dragon, together?"_ They murmured amongst themselves. " _It looks as though this one can be trusted!"_

Suddenly, one of those Terrors snatched up the neglected fish I had tried to give to me. He started to eat it, but then got into a fight with another terror on who owned the fish. They started fighting each other, with flames so powerful, they might make my pinkie a little warm. Scary.

 _Idiots._ I thought, shaking my head.

Suddenly, a fish in my pile began to move.

Thoroughly confused, I watched as it "walked" off. A Terror revealed itself to be the thief. He had crept close, and went under my pile, stealing a fish as I was distracted with the other Terrors. Actually sorta, kinda smart, you know, for a Terror. But, not too smart for me.

The Terror tried to eat it all in one bite, but failed due to how small he was. I laughed. The struggle is real. I grabbed the fish from the little Terror's jaws, and gulped it down in one bite.

" _Mmmm, delicious!"_ I added, licking my lips. What? I had to have a little fun.

" _OHHHH….. that was mine! I'll get you for that!"_ The little Terror growled.

He got ready to fire at me, but at the last minute, I let out a small plasma blast, straight inside him. The gasses in his body caught on fire. He blew up and slumped to the ground, hurt.

I laughed. Like he could compete with _me._

Hiccup, who had been watching our whole exchange in amusement, elbowed me. "You need to be nicer!"

To the Terror, he chucked. " _Not so fireproof on the inside are you?"_

" _A human that speaks dragonese?"_ The Terror chittered.

" _Here you go."_ Hiccup sighed, tossing him a fish.

" _Hey!"_ I exclaimed. What a waste of fish.

" _...I trust you."_ The terror said.

" _A good choice."_ I added from the back.

"You shut up." Hiccup mock-glared at me. "I'm _bonding_."

" _Sure."_ I rolled my eyes.

The Terror curled up under Hiccup's hand, and he started gently stroking him.

"Everything we know about you guys….is wrong!" Hiccup breathed softly. I don't think he meant for me to hear, but I did. I did hear, and I knew. Hiccup had chosen us. No matter what came ahead, no matter what Astrid, or Snotlout, or Stoick said, Hiccup would be with us.

He was now on the Dragon's side.

 **Yup!**

 **So tell me how this chapter turned out.**

 **Ok….. so I have a new obsession! It is *drumroll* BIG HERO 6!**

 **Now, I know this movie came out a long time ago, but honestly, I just discovered HTTYD this summer. I'm kinda late on most things. So, I don't have any good ideas for that fandom, but I do have a bunch of ideas for my Percy Jackson story. So I'm wondering if I should abandon this story, or maybe put it up for adoption. You guys tell me what you think.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now!**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeee.**


End file.
